


Gasping for Air

by Chicken_God



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Im a noob when it comes to this series, M/M, Multi, also, blease don't be mean to my character, feel free to be mean to me, he's my BABEY, honestly this is just a barf of words, i got, idek if ill keep going with it, if ur just vibin come on over, le gay, lmao if ur a fan of this show lookin for smith nice and deep to read this aint it chief, please don't be too mean to me, pls and tank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_God/pseuds/Chicken_God
Summary: Lmao read the tags y'all. Fuckin love this series but I ain't too deep in the lore (yet). Comments are welcome, feel free to hmu honestly, and if ya wanna like, spill the beans of the manga that aint in the anime please do, I love spoiler, but I won't be posting any in this, I aint mean dw. Tags will be updated as I go along.This aint beta read we die like ironman
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Falling Asleep

He kind of knew something was weird the moment he woke up. His heart skipped a beat, he forgot where he was for just a moment, and that odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Where was he? Right… he was still here. Still in the room they had locked him in. He wasn’t sure what time it was, or what day it was, but he knew that whatever had been put in him didn’t hurt. Not that he remembered at least.

He glanced around. Pristine white walls and an uncomfy hospital bed surrounded him. A monitor attached to various sensors on him beeped steadily. He blinked, looking down at his naked body. Was… he supposed to move?

He looked up. More than likely they were watching him from a window at a higher point- yep. There they were. Men and women, scientists, looking at him through calculating stares. He could practically hear the movement of pencil on paper as many scribbled down notes as they watched him. 

Alright, so he was supposed to move. They don’t give him an empty room unless they’re testing out a new… drug? Chemical? What had they put in him this time?

_ We’re about to find out _ . He thought, slowly moving his legs until his feet hung over the white tiled floor. He winced, hating his heightened sensitivity when his feet touched the cold floor. Still, he stood, shakily and uneasily at first. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Well. At least he didn’t crumple to the ground. The moment his body gave out, he would be killed, used as nutrients for the others in the facility. For some reason though, his body refused to. Maybe they were getting better at assignening tests to those who could handle it? He almost scoffed at the idea. They didn’t care. If they could get their testing done, that's all that mattered.

He completed his simple walk to the other side of the room, noting the length of the cords allowed him to move freely. That was new.

He briefly contemplated walking back, but a click from the speakers above stopped him.

“Subject 130, proceed through the gate.”

The man that spoke to him turned his head a little, and he saw movement. The click of a button or flick of a switch obviously, as a whirring of gears came alive within the wall in front of him, opening up as a double sliding door. He blinked as his eyes got used to the sunlight shining through. Ah, so it was around noon then. His sister would be having a break between classes.

_ Maybe another boy tried to confess to her. _ He smiled softly at that. His sister was so oblivious. She hardly knew-

“Subject 130, proceed through the gate.”  
The voice was harsher now, and it sent chills down his spine. He hated this. He really, fucking hated this. Still, he said nothing, and took another step forward. The cool grass felt soft on the soles of his feet, and a gentle breeze made him purr in satisfaction. Until he remembered they could read that. Then he stopped. He would not give them something new to take away. Instead, he continued walking through the area, noting the difference between the thriving nature inside the gate, and the dusty pathways on the other. 

He didn’t bother looking back. He knew they were watching him. They were  _ always _ watching him.

A wave of fatigue suddenly washed over him, and he knew the first test was over. He could still walk, and being outside didn’t kill him. He would be kept for the next phase of testing. Whatever that may be.

He sighed, laying on the ground, curling up as his hair fell over him in waves of midnight black. Gosh he was so sleepy. Hopefully it was his body trying desperately to recover, and not… the test.

_ Huh, that's weird, _ He wondered, just as he was drifting off.

_ Was the sky always this green? _


	2. Who Needs Earrings When You Can Just Crack Your Skin???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decided to wake up, how nice of them!  
> But... did he wake up on his own or was there outside interference?
> 
> Hmmmmmmmm

Where was he? How long has he been asleep? A muddled brain did little to help him as he tried to pull his mind from the comforts of unconsciousness.

The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. Ok, that didn't necessarily mean he'd been thrown away right? This was probably another test. Alright, well, since he couldn't open his eyes, where was he?

The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear very well, and he couldn't smell anything either. Now, he let a small vine of fear wrap itself around his heart. How was he supposed to pass when he couldn't do anything? Had they really thrown him away? What was the point of the previous test then? How had he failed at that?

Fuck was he  _ supposed _ to die?

No, no no no he couldn't die here. He still had a sister, still had dreams, he still wanted to be there for her, to live his own life. He still wanted a little apartment with at least five cats. He still wanted a close group of friends. He still wanted to get married. He still wanted kids. Fuck, he had to live. They may have thrown him away, but he wasn't going to die! Not here, not like this!

Alright. Now that he has his resolve, he needs to find a way out of… wherever he is.

Step 1: try to move his muscles.

He knew that even little twitches would help. When they forced the calming drugs on him, he made sure nothing had been amputated in some way by trying to get the muscles to move so  _ he _ could feel them.

He focused, not on breathing, not on seeing, just on trying to twitch the muscles in his neck, in his arms, chest, legs, feet, and face. He could move it seemed. Alright, he had fallen asleep with his eyes closed. If they petrified him, that would explain why he couldn't see. 

Step 2: Get out of this petrification.

Er, he may need some steps in between that. Could he hear? Petrification had never stopped his basic body functions from working. He had long ago done his best to keep the thoughts out of his head. How many people had died like this, just so they could get the formula right? How many people felt their bodies lock up, saw themselves freeze in invisible ice before they died?

He couldn't focus on that now. He had no sense of passing time, but he thought he could hear something. Like… dripping? And was that echo in his head or…? Where  _ was _ he??

If he could huff, he would.

He stilled his mind, and focused on the dripping. Maybe it was his muddled brain, but the dripping seemed to speed up when his focus drifted. Overtime, what felt like a few minutes, the dripping seemed… louder?

No. Not louder.

_ Closer _ .

He needed to get up. He didn't care if it broke every bone in his body,  _ he needed to move _ . The dripping- he couldn't see, he didn't know what it was, he had to get away, to  _ move _ . He needed to survive for her, to  _ live _ for her.

Get up, get up, get up,  _ get up, get up,  _ **_GET UP GET UP GET UP-_ **

The crack that sounded in his ear would have made him scream if his mouth wasn't still petrified. Soon though, it was free, and the final gasp of a wail left him as his hand shot out to cover his ear, eyes squeezing tighter as he scrambled away blindly.

He hit a wall, and he curled up against it, hand covering his left ear desperately as he tried to get a feel for his surroundings.

Before opening his eyes, he noticed the slight sting on his knees and elbows. The hard, uneven ground beneath his feet made him wince. Did they  _ really _ have to heighten his sensitivity?

Still, it was weird. Gone were the smooth concrete floors and cold glass walls. Now it felt like… he was… in a cave?

Opening his eyes answered that.

The dreary walls and overgrown foliage surrounding him startled him. He lowered his hand from his ear and stood, not bothering to be surprised at the breeze between his legs. Rarely did they give him clothes anyway.

He looked towards where he would have been, and blinked. It looked like a makeshift bed made out of dried grass. Looking up, he blinked. Bats hung over him, and one of the smaller stalactites.

It was… dripping something.

Immediately, he slammed his hand onto his left ear. Was that… was that stuff dripping  _ into him _ ???

He shuddered. Fuck that was gross. He stepped towards where he had been laying, and saw… stone???

Ok what the  _ fuck _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ty sm for the kind words, I just read the rest of the manga that's available atm (chp. 148) again, dw no spoiler here from me, if ya wanna scream abt it lemme know and ill send u my discord or smth lol

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm quaking I wrote this at three am with my cat trynna tell on me.  
> Also, the dudes sis aint Yuzuriha, she's my OC who im still wondering if I should make dead, alive, or stoned...


End file.
